The Orange Box Cheats
There are many cheats for The Orange Box for all the platforms listed below. Xbox 360 Half-Life 2 * Full Ammo: Y, B, A, X, RB, Y, X, A, B, RB * Free Health: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A * * Full Ammo For Current Gun: RB Y,B,A,X RB Y,X,A,B * God mode: LB, Up, RB, Up, LB, LB, Up, RB, RB, Up * Unlock all levels: Left, Left, Left, Left, LB, Right, Right, Right, Right, RB Portal * Create Health Pack from Half-Life 2: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A * Create Box: Down, B, A, B, Y, Down, B, A, B, Y * Fire Energy Ball: Up, Y, Y, X, X, A, A, B, B, Up * Fire Rocket Projectile: Up, Y, Y, B, B, A, A, X, X, Up * Portalgun ID 0: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Y, Y * Portalgun ID 1: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, X, X * Portalgun ID 2: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, A, A * Portalgun ID 3: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, B, B * Portal Placement Anywhere: Y, A, B, A, B, Y, Y, A, Left, Right * Upgrade Portalgun: X, B, LB, RB, Left, Right, LB, RB, LT, RT Half-Life 2 and Portal * Invicibility: LB, Up, RB, Up, LB, LB, Up, RB, RB, Up * Unlock All Stages: Left, Left, Left, Left, LB, Right, Right, Right, Right, RB Playstation 3 Half-Life 2 * Restore Ammo: R1, Triangle, O, X, Square, R1, Triangle, Square, X, O, R1 * Restore Health: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X * All Levels: Left, Left, Left, Left, L1, Right, Right, Right, Right, R1 PC Half-Life 2 Main cheats Turn on the cheat console in-game, and press the tilde (~) to bring it up. You can then type the codes in below for the desired effect. * ai_disable - NPCs are turned off; * give item_battery - Receive 15 battery points; * give item_healthkit - Receive 25 health points; * kill - Character eliminates himself; * npc_create - Create NPCs; * impulse 101 - Get all weapons * ent_create npc_combine_s model models/combine_super_soldier.mdl - Create the so called unspawnable Overwatch Elite soldier. Adding additionalequipment weapon_"weaponname" behind it spawns him with a weapon. Type "npc_create npc_name” to spawn an NPC. Here is a list of the names you can enter for name: * "alyx" (Alyx Vance) * "barney" (Barney Calhoun) * "dog" (Dog) * "kleiner" (Isaac Kleiner) * "eli" (Eli Vance) * "mossman" (Judith Mossman) * "monk" (Father Grigori) * "citizen" (Citizen) * "headcrab" (Standard Headcrab) * "zombie" (Standard Headcrab) * "zombie_torso" (Standard Zombie Torso) * "headcrab_fast" (Fast Headcrab) * "headcrab_black" (Black Headcrab) * "headcrab_poison" (Poison Headcrab) * "fastzombie" (Fast Zombie) * "poisonzombie" (Poison Zombie) * "antlion" (Antlion Soldier) * "antlionguard" (antlion Guard) * "combine_s" (Combine Soldier/Shotgun Soldier (if weapons is set to shotgun) * "metropolice" (Civil Protection) * "stalker" (Stalker) * "cscanner" (City Scanner) * "manhack" (Manhack) * "rollermine" (Rollermine) * "combine_mine" (Hopper Mine) * "combine_camera" (Combine Camera) * "turret_floor" (Combine Sentry Gun) * "turret_ceiling" (Combine Ceiling Turret) * "turret_ground" (Combine Ground Turret) * "launcher" (?) * "combinedropship" (Dropship) * "combinegunship" (Gunship) * "strider" (Strider) * "pigeon" (Pigeon) * "crow" (Crow) * "seagull" (Seagull) * "barnacle" (Barnacle) * "ichthyosaur" (Ichthyosaur) * "vortigaunt" (Vortigaunt) * "clawscanner" (Shield Scanner) Episode One and Episode Two * "zombine" (Combine Zombie/Zombine) * "fastzombie_torso" (Fast Zombie Torso) Episode Two Only * "antlion_grub" (Antlion Grub) * "antlion" (Antlion Worker) * "hunter" (Good A.I. Hunter) * "antlionguard" (Antlion Guardian (cannot be spawned)) * "magnusson" (Arne Magnusson) Episode One Only * "ministrider" (Bad A.I. Hunter) Portal All commands are done via the console. They must be enabled via the console option on shortcut, or enabled through the in-game options under the Advanced section of Controls. It is then accessed by pressing ~. (Note: Most of these require sv_cheats to be set to 1.) * change_portalgun_linkage_id # - Replace # with 0, 1, 2, or 3. This allows for separate sets of portals to be created. * ent_create_portal_weight_box - Creates a Weighted Storage Cube for your use. * fire_energy_ball - Fires an energy ball that can be used in solving puzzles. * sv_portal_placement_never_bump 1 - Self-explanatory; portals can overlap and be place on one another. * sv_portal_placement_never_fail 1 - Portals can be placed on almost any surface. * upgrade_portalgun - Will allow use of second portal placement. All Games Turn on the cheat console in-game, and press the tilde (~) to bring it up. You can then type the codes in below for the desired effect… * god - Unlock God Mode * noclip - Flying ability * notarget - Enemies can't target your character * sv_cheats # - Turn cheats on or off (on = 1, off = 0) * buddha - Players will not die, but will lose health when taking damage until 1 point. The cheats above will work on all games in the collection except for "notarget" in Team Fortress 2. In addition, Team Fortress 2 has many other Cheats that can be used if sv_cheats is on. Advanced command * ent_fire npc_# ignite - Ignite selected NPC. * ent_fire npc_# setrelationship "#(PLAYER or npc_alyx for example) D_LI 99" (D_LI stand for friendly and D_HT stand for hostile) - Set relation between two type NPC's relationship. Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PC